Heatwave
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: It Maybe 97 Degrees In Jump City, But These Two Titans Have ways to make it even Hotter; BBxSF Lemon Alert


_**The Owner Of The Teen Titans Is Not Me**_

* * *

"**_Good Morning Jump City, It's 97 Degrees Outside Today, And The Heat Index Can Make It Feel Like 105, So Do Whatever you Can to stay cool until the Heatwave is over" _**The Meteorologist announced on the Radio that Beast Boy was listening to.

"I Never realized is was this hot out today" Beast Boy said to himself as he put on a XX-Large white t-shirt and light blue cargo shorts and exited his bedroom to fix himself An ice cold glass of lemonade.

Normally in temperatures like this people would flock to the nearest swimming pool to cool off.

And if beast boy really wanted to cool off he would taken the liberty to swim in the ocean or use the AC In Cyborg's T-Car too bad he, Robin & Raven had to leave town for important business

When Beast boy finally got to the kitchen he reached for his favorite cup, dumped a dozen ice Cubes inside and poured himself some lemonade and guzzled it down like nobody's business.

And just when he was about to return to his room and turn his fan up to high, Starfire came to the Doorway and BB was in a state of shock and arousal at the sight of what she's wearing.

Star was wearing An Orange Bikini Top, white denim hot pants & a pair of Hot pink Flip-Flops; after 30 seconds of staring Beast Boy returned to his senses and asked with curiosity

"is this what you normally wear on a Hot day like this?"

"forgive me, if this is somewhat revealing to you" Starfire replied in a soft & bashful tone as she Walked past him to fetch a Popsicle out of the freezer.

"actually it kind of looks good on you" Beast Boy complemented

"Thank You" Starfire replied as she unwrapped a cherry-flavored Popsicle and started licking and Sucking on it.

Beast boy was at a loss for words as he gazed at Starfire licking the frozen delight multiple times

"OMG" was all he said as he felt himself being turned on.

"Beast boy, are you okay" Starfire asked as she stopped licking

"I'm fine, it's just that normally when girls lick Popsicles like that, it sort of turns them on" Beast Boy honestly answered

"I had no idea" Starfire said as she headed to the couch to resume eating the Popsicle, and as she sat Down she followed up by asking "do earth girls really use Popsicles to turn boys on"

"Maybe" Beast Boy nervously replied as he joined her, and he followed up by saying "depends on If they either lick multiple times or rub it on their bodies"

Starfire was blushed by Beast Boy's answer, she then decided to chance it!

The minute ice cold Popsicle touched her skin she gasped as she guided the frozen treat around The Lower half of her belly.

And As amazingly arousing as it is, Beast Boy wished he was that Popsicle!

Starfire moved the Popsicle down to her thighs, and her moans of pleasure were music to Beast boy's Ears.

After she finally finished the frozen treat Beast Boy snapped himself back to reality and couldn't Help but to say "Starfire, that was amazing"

"I guess It was" Starfire replied with a smirk, then she asked him "is there anything else that girls Do to turn them on"

Beast Boy was completely stunned at her question, but he swallowed his pride by replying "w-well, when they're Sunbathing on the beach or in their backyard they usually remove their tops"

"You mean like this" Starfire replied as she removed her Bikini top

"When you put it that way, yes" BB answered as he gazed at her breasts

"you can touch them if you want" Starfire suggested

And he wasted no time as he slowly groped her, and was rewarded with heavenly moans played by A chorus of angels.

"Oooooohhhh, That kind of feels good" Starfire wickedly complemented

"That's Nothing" Beast Boy replied as he laid her down on the couch and invaded her lips with a fiery kiss, as he made his way from Her neck to her chest, belly & thighs she moaned with such blissful delight.

"That was amazing, now allow me to return the favor" Starfire said in such a seductive tone as she Started to make out with the changeling.

After 5 Minutes of kissing and cooing, All beast boy could say "WOW"

**Somebody Call The Fire Department Cause I'm Burning Up, LOL!**

**Read & Review**


End file.
